


Arts and toys

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [55]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Apologies, Being Lost, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Getting Lost, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Persons, Mistakes, Shopping, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Y/N is shopping with her kids. Instead of looking for a toy, Steve finds something more interesting. Bucky is reluctant to follow his brother, but he rather gets lost with him than leaving his baby brother alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Arts and toys

Y/N look to her watch, noticing that they have half an hour until they should get lunch. Just enough time to quickly slip into the little shop where she usually gets the bath bombs and shampoos for the kids and get into a toy’s shop to buy something for them. Steve and Bucky have been behaving so good all day. Not complaining about all the shops Y/N has dragged them. She had promised them to buy toys if they behave and the kids were eager to comply. But now both of them look tired, still holding tightly on each other’s hands. “Okay, you two. This one’s the last.”

“Mommy, you promised toys.” Steve whines and posts at her. Bucky just nods along with his own puppy dog eyes. “I know just this one.” She smiles at Steve, but he shakes his head and stops walking. “But it’s so long.” He whines and Y/N can practically see the doubt on his forehead that he’s getting any toys today. He’s right though. They’ve been in town for over an hour now and up until now where only in shops Y/N needed to buy something. They boys haven’t complained much and have been good, but their patience runs dry now. “Okay.” She crouches down in front of them and takes the free hands of each boy. “How about this. We quickly get new bath bombs and shampoo and I even buy some bath paints for you and THEN we go to the toys shop.” Steve still pouts but Bucky nods. “Stevie. Mommy says we can have what we want.” He shakes Steve’s hand enthusiastic and grins brightly at him. Steve sighs dramatically but nods and smiles at his brother. “Good.” Y/N kisses each one’s cheek and silently curses herself for promising one toy, no matter how expansive for each boy. They probably want the most expansive ones.

Y/N tries to make her shopping as quick as she can, glad, that she already knows where to find the stuff she wants. In the matter of ten minutes they have brought the stuff, left the shop and walked down the street to the toys shop. “Okay you two. You can walk around on your own but stay-” her phone starts chiming and interrupts her. She smiles at the kids, pulls it out and sees Clint’s name on the display. “Go ahead and walk around but stay in sight.” She watches as the boys instantly run away, thankfully together and then pick up her call. “Hello, Clint.”

“Hey Y/N, are you still in town.”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. We’ll come done too. I want to prank Stark and need supplies.”

“Oh no.”

* * *

Bucky walks along the aisle, looking right and left. This is just like a paradise, there’s everything he can dream of. Jigsaw puzzles, color by numbers pictures, dolls, barbies, stuffed toys, cars, up to Lego, cars and planes with remotes and even trains. He can’t really decide what he wants because everything is great! He looks around and sees Steve looking at some cars. As his eyes wander down the aisle, he sees it. There’s a dark blue car that looks just like on Uncle Tony has. “Wow.” He abandons the helicopter he had looked at and walks to the car. To his delight he sees the picture of a remote and instantly he knows he wants this one. Uncle Tony would be proud of it and Bucky can tell him he is just like him know! And maybe he wants it because he thinks it’s a fast car and he can picture Uncle Clint trying to get the remote to play himself. Bucky has to giggle as he pictures Uncle Clint running through the common room while Bucky follows him with the car to drive in his feet. He tries to look around, to remember where he can find the car to tell mommy about it. Then he sees Steve. He’s not in the same aisle anymore but at the entrance. Mommy isn’t there but Bucky can hear her talking on the phone from somewhere behind him. He takes a last look at the car, nods and then walks up to Steve. “Stevie! Did you find something?”

“Huh?” Steve tears his eyes away from the street and looks at Bucky. “A toy, did you find one?”

“Oh, yeah.” And just as quick Steve’s eyes are back at the street. Bucky tries to follow his gaze, but he doesn’t see what Steve’s apparently looking at. “What is there?” He doesn’t get the answer, instead Steve tales some steps forward until the door opens. “Stevie!” Bucky quickly grabs the blonde’s hand and looks around to see his mommy looking at some dolls, still on the phone. “We can’t leave. We have to be good, so we get toys.”

“But I want to look.”

“Mommy will get mad.” Bucky frowns at his little brother. Steve pouts at him and looks back outside. “No. I got lost when I wanted to look. Mommy was really sad. I don’t want mommy to be sad again.”

“But it’s not far. Please, Buck. Just a minute?” Steve pouts again and looks with big blue eyes at bucky. The little brunette bites his bottom lip looking back at his mommy. He really doesn’t want to leave. He was so scared last time and he doesn’t want to be lost again. He doesn’t want mommy to be sad and scared either. But… Steve said it’s not far and they will be back in a few minutes. Bucky makes a little whine sound in his throat. “only if we can still see mommy.”

“Thanks buck!” Steve screeches and presses a smacking wet kiss to Bucky’s cheek before he grabs his hand and drags him outside. While Steve pulls him across the street and through people’s legs, he tries to leave his eyes on mommy, but it gets more and more difficult now that the doors are closed and he’s so far away. “Steve, I can’t see mommy anymore.”

“Look, Buck. It’s pretty.” Bucky tears his eyes away from the shop and loot at where Steve points. There’s a man sitting on the side of the street, drawing on a big canvas. Of course, Steve would come out to look at what he’s drawing. But Bucky has to admit, what he can see of the painting is beautiful. Steve drags him a little closer to see better. “Wow.” The blonde’s eyes widen while Bucky eyes the man suspiciously. He feels uneasy and a little afraid. He wants to go back mommy, but he has to be brave for Stevie! “What are you drawing?” Bucky’s attention is instantly drawn back to Steve. Steve, who just talked to a stranger! Mommy told them to never talk to strangers except they got lost and then they’re supposed to talk to police officers or staff of the shop their in. “Steve…” Bucky whines but his brother pays him no attention. Instead he looks at the elderly man, who looks a little surprised at them. “Hello, young men.” The man greets them with a kinds smile, his pipe between hi lips. “I’m drawing the New York skyline from what I can see. With a beautiful sunset. You see?” Steve steps a bit closer and smiles at the man, even tugging on his sleeve. “It’s pretty! I can draw, too!” Steve looks exited but bucky gets more afraid by each passing second. He looks back to the hop, but there’s still no sign of Mommy. “Stevie.” Bucky tugs on Steve’s hand. “What?” Steve looks at his big brother and Bucky points back at the shop. “We need to go back.”

“But I want to look some more.”

“Well, your brother is right, young man. I’m sure your parents are searching for you already.”

“But I don’t want to. I want to look.” Bucky frowns at Steve, tuning to the shop once more. The old man frowns too, but then get a little card out of his dirty pocket. Bucky knows these cards. Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper have some of those too. They give them to people who don’t know them. “Takes this then. Go back to your mom and give it to her. And one day you can come visit me ad see all the picture I made.”

“Really?” Steve takes the card as if it’s the best present and beams at the man. The white-haired man laughs deeply and ruffles through Steve’s hair. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” Steve smiles again and then finally lets himself be pulled away by Bucky, still clutching the card close.

The moment they reach the shop Bucky tries to look for mommy, but he can find her. He runs through the aisle but she’s not there. “Noo…,” he whimpers and holds tight to Steve’s hand.

* * *

“Clint… Clint. CLINT! Stop. I…” Y/N looks around, putting the dog she had looked at back in the shelve. “What?”

“Wait a sec. I just need to…” She doesn’t finish while looking around. She scans the area she sees a lot of kids around her, but she doesn’t see the two she ‘s looking for. “Bucky? Steve?” She walks along the aisle so she can look in every on that she crosses, but she doesn’t see them. “What’s wrong?” Clint sound amused, probably thinking the kids are bickering. “No, no.” Y/N falls into a light trot. “That can’t be happening again.”

“Y/N?”

“Clint I can’t find them. I’ll call you back.” She hangs up, not waiting for a reply. She pushes the phone into her handbag and runs along each aisle again. “I’m sorry, excuse me.” She stops an employee that crosses her. “Have you seen two kids? About this high. One has blonde hair and the other shoulder long brown hair.”

“I’m sorry, I haven’t seen them.” Y/N frowns but ignores the pitying look the men send her. She looks through the aisles again until she almost runs into another staff member, a woman this time. “Excuse me, have you seen two boys? They were here just minutes ago.”

“A brunette and a blonde? About this high?”

“Yeah, yes! Have you seen them?” Y/N can’t believe it, she has seen them. Hopefully their close by. “I do. But they just left, like a minute ago.”

“What?” The joy she just felt is gone immediately, leaving her feeling cold. “Where did they go? Where they alone?”

“Yes, they got outside but I didn’t see where they went, I’m sorry.” The woman follows Y/N’s gaze outside. “Should I call the police?”

“I… No. no, I have friends running around the city. We’ll find them. Thank you!” Y/N shouts over her shoulder, already dashing out of the shop. “That can’t be. Where are you two?” She looks up and down the street, then turns right and running along the Street, trying to see at last one of her boys. Her phone rings again and Y/N is already half tempted to leave it be but then quickly pick up a bit breathlessly. “Yes?” She sounds harsh but at the moment she doesn’t care. “Y/N. Clint says the kids are gone?”

“Nat, I can’t find them. One of the staff said they went outside. They promised me to stay close, to not leave! That cant be happening, not again.” Y/N feels like she’s on the verge of tears. “Okay, okay. Calm down. We’re close. Stay put. I send Clint and Sam to you and I’ll go to the other side of the street. We’ll find them. Where are you?”

“Ah… The bakery of Mrs. Devon.”

“Good stay there. Ask passing people. Maybe someone has seen them.” Y/N nods, not remembering that Nat can’t see it, but the woman had already cut the line. Y/N feels frantic, afraid and like a failure. She lost them again! How often does this happen to her? She’s never going out with them after wards! Never again! Her heart can’t take it. She runs a little up and down in front of the bakery, asking passengers and even in the bakery but no one has seen the two small children. She’s already crying as a hand startles her. She turns around franticly but Sam has her already in his arms before she even can do anything. “Sam…” She whispers and tear start falling. “We’ll find them. When did they leave?”

“The- The woman said just a minute before I asked.”

“Then they’re close by.” They walk along the street, Clint asking some people on the other side of the street but from the looks of it, no one has seen them either. Y/N’s eyes cat an elderly man sitting on the side, drawing something on a canvas. “Hold on. He’s not far from the toys shop. Maybe he has seen them.” Y/N stops Sam and then practically runs up to the old man. “Sir, excuse me, have you seen my sons? One is blonde the other brunette. The little one might have looked at your drawings.”

“Well there where two boys’ here ten minutes ago. They looked at my painting, but the brunette wanted to go back to his mommy. I gave them my card so they could come look at the paintings with their parents.”

“Was one of them this tall? All skinny?” Y/N hold her hand up to Steve’s high and watches the man nod. “That’s about right, yeah. Are you their mom?”

“I am. I swear I just turned for a minute or two. Where did they go? Have you seen it?”

“Well…” The man scratches his white beard trying to remember where they actually have gone to. “I think they went back into the direction of the toys shop, but I don’t know if they walked past. I’ll hope you find them soon. They were sweet.”

“Thank you.” Y/N nods at him and is already turning around again. Clint had heard the man saying where the boys went and is already dashing back to the toys shop. Y/N walks with Sam but as Clint comes back out without the boys, Y/N nearly collapses with tears. It’s only for Sam that she doesn’t falls to the ground. “That can’t be. Not again.” She whimpers and lets Sam hold her while Clint turns to run the street back down.

* * *

“Bucky! I want mommy.” Steve cries and sits down, holding the already crumpled card close to his chest while Bucky rubs his back, trying to look into the masses of passing people and searching for their mommy. “It’s alright, Stevie. Mommy finds us.” Bucky’s voice is betraying him though. It watery and shaking. He’s at the edge of tears himself. The people around them look at them and throw strange looks at them. Bucky doesn’t like it at all. Bucky is glad he managed to get Steve into a side street. There are less people and they can still look on the main street, hopefully seeing mommy soon. “Buck?” Bucky’s head whips around. “Peter…” His voice is silent and fills with tears. Then he runs the few steps to the older boy and throws himself into his arms. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Peter rubs Bucky’s back. “Steve, come on, buddy. You need to breath. Come to me.” Buck looks over his shoulder, seeing Steve’s red face as the little boy struggles to his feet and walks to Peter only to be crushed into the hug Bucky find himself in. “Come on you two. What happened?”

“Pete, man. Who are these two?” Bucky looks up to find another boy and a girl standing behind peter. That must be his friends. “Oh, shit.” Bucky sees peter look between him and Steve and his friends. “Okay, you need to keep that a secret. This are Steve and Bucky, just as kids.”

“Steve and Bucky as in Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes?” The girl raises an eyebrow and as Peter stutters out a yes, she just nods. “Cool.” The other boy though smiles brightly. “That’s so cool! How does that happen? Are they still strong and fast and all?”

“Ned!” The girl hits the boy as Steve starts whimpering at the loud voice. Bucky turns back to his brother and pulls him closer, not giving up the hug Peter’s still providing. “Don’t worry guy. These two are my friends, they’re cool.” Peter smiles at them and Bucky cuddles closer to his chest. “Where’s Y/N?”

“W-we lost mommy.” Steve hiccups and starts crying all over again. “Oh.” Peter frowns and gets the arms from around Bucky free and picks Steve up into his arms. “That’s alright. How about we get something to eat and call her so she can pick you up, hm? Sounds good?” Steve nods but Bucky isn’t hungry. He just wants his mommy. He clings to Peter’s pants until the girl crouches down beside him. She looks at him for a second but then smiles. Bucky presses a bit closer to Peter. He doesn’t know her, that’s scary. “Hello Bucky. I’m Michelle. I heard you’re Peter’s best friend.”

“Hey!” The other boy complains but the girl – Michelle- ignores him and continues looking at him. Bucky shakily nods. “Cool. I’m his girlfriend.” Bucky frowns. Did Peter tell him about her? Bucky can remember that he told Uncle Tony that he kissed a girl. “T-the one he kisses?” Michelle snorts as Peter stutters something incoherent but nods. “Yup.” She still smiles at him and holds out a hand. “How about you take my hand, so you don’t get lost again while we walk to the café? It’s just back there, you can see it form here.” She points somewhere behind her, and Bucky can actually see some people sitting on chairs and drinking something a few hundred feet away. He nods shakily and carefully puts his hand in hers after he looks at Peter and gets a nod from him. Peter’s still trying to prevent Steve from an asthma attack due to his crying and has his hands full. So, Bucky supposes it’s alright for the moment.

They walk to the café and get seated outside. Peter lets Steve stay on his lap because he’s clingy and still sobbing a little bit, but Bucky is sure he’s not getting one of his attacks anymore. He sist beside Peter and Michelle. The girl brought him and Steve a hot chocolate and Bucky even got a small croissant after telling her that he’s actually a little hungry. But because Bucky is a big boy, he has given Steve half of it and his little brother takes it. He eats it with one hand, holding out the other for Bucky to hold. He smiles at his brother takes his hand and kisses it before he goes back to eating. Peter is on the phone for a few second and Bucky hopes he’s calling their mommy now. He misses her.

Luckily, he doesn’t need to wait long. He just finished his croissant as he hears her voice. “Peter!” He turns on his chair and instantly jumps down as he sees her. “Mommy!”

Y/N catches her little boy and crouches down, pressing him close and kissing his cheek and overhead. “Oh god, you’re alright. I was scared. Don’t runaway again. She presses him even closer as he starts sobbing. “I’m s-sorry, m-mommy. I-I told S-Stevie we c-can’t leave. I’m sor-y.”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad. It’s okay, sweetie.” She kisses him again and stands up, rocking him a little before looking at Peter who has stood up as well. Steve’s crying again and Y/N thinks it about being relived that she’s finally there and that he’s afraid she’s mad and he gets scolded. The little blonde is clinging to Peter and makes the boy just look miserable. “Thank you, Peter. I’m so glad you found them.”

“It’s alright. We just walked down the street and they were sitting there.” Y/N nods and looks at Peter’s friends, sharing a small smile before running her hand through Steve’s heir. “Hey, sweetie.” Immediately Steve throws his arms around her neck and clings to her now. She has to crouch down again to hold both of them. It earns her some strange look from the people around her, but she ignores it, concentrating in comforting her boys. “Don’t do this ever again, you two! If you leave like this again ai won’t go out with you. You scared me so much.” She kisses each boy several times and hugs them impossibly close. “I’m sorry, mommy!” Steve all but wails and Y/N tries her best to rock and sooth him. Even Bucky pats his brothers back comfortingly. “T-the picture was so p-pretty!” Steve continues wailing while bubbling about the painting the old man was painting. Y/N can understand. She throws a quick glance at it and from what she saw, it was beautiful. “Y-Y/N?” Peter stutters a little, rubbing his neck while a blush coats his cheeks. She looks up and find him sitting on his chair again. She notices that Nat’s there, too, now and that they all pulled some chairs up to the table. She kisses her boys a last time before letting go of them and quickly sitting on a chair before they could whine and pulling them on her lap. “I had to tell Ned and MJ about… you know.” Y/N takes a deep breath and nods before she looks at the two other teenager. “I hope you can keep it a secret.” MJ just shrugs. “Sure.” Ned just seams to glow in excitement, eyeing Sam, Clint and Nat with a beaming smile. “He’ll keep it. He knows that I’m Spiderman.” Y/N looks back at Peter and nods, hoping that he’s right.

They talk for a while, Y/N insists on treating the three teenagers and her friends for some drinks and food since they helped finding the kids. After a while Bucky carefully asks about the toys. Y/N smiles pained. “Did you find one?” Bucky nods shyly. “What was it?” She’s not sure if she’s supposed to buy them toys after they practically ran away, but she can’t really deny it to them since they were really good all day, except of this one thing. “I found a car, like Uncle Tony’s. It was next to the puzzles and dinosaurs.” Y/N nods. “We’ll see, okay?” Bucky nods and Y/N notice that he wasn’t expecting her to conform that he’s still getting it. He seems sad about it though. Her eyes wander to Steve. He’s leaning against her chest. While bucky has his back to her, Steve has sat down chest to chest, pulling himself closer now and then, still sniffling a bit. But he’s unusual quiet. Y/N is sure that his diaper is wet form all the fear and all he had and yet, he’s not complaining about it. She leans in and kisses his cheek. “Stevie, you alright?” Steve just nods and hides his face in her neck. At the same moment Bucky climbs down from Y/N’s lap and climbs on Peter’s. She uses the chance and pulls Steve properly on her lap, cuddling him close in her embrace. “Did you find a toy, sweetie?” Steve nods barely noticeable. “Yeah? What did you find?”

“Firetruck.” Steve’s voice sound tired and small. Y/N guesses he’s exhausted after all the trouble and on the edge of falling asleep. “Oh, the one with flashing lights?” Steve nods again and hides further in her embrace.” Y/N decides to leave him be. She just kisses his cheek again, at least what she can reach of it and tightens her grip. She smiles at MJ as she watches Steve and the girl smiles back before resuming to her coffee. Natasha stands up at some point, whispering to Y/N that she would go and buy the toys. No matter how silent she was, Bucky caught it. “Can I go with you, Aunt Nat? Please!” He practically begs and throws puppy eye at Y/N. “But!” Y/N points t him with a stern look. “You stay on Aunt Nat’s hand and won’t let go. You don’t leave her side, not even for a second, understand?”

“Yes mommy. Promise.”

“Good.” She looks after Nat as she leaves. “Is he sleeping?” Y/N looks at Sam who looks curious at Steve. Then she looks down. Steve’s indeed fast asleep. “Yeah.” She smiles at him and rubs his cheek. Sam stands up, walks to her and holds his hands out. “What?”

“I’ll change the diaper.” Y/N squints her eyes suspiciously at him. “You only want to hold my sleeping child.”

“Yeah.” Sam shrugs. Y/N smiles at him. “Have fun changing him.” She passes Steve carefully over and gives him the diaper bag, watching as he enters the café. Then she leans back in her seat and looks at Clint. “Thank you, Clint.” The archer just shrugs and takes a big bite from Nat’s cake. Y/N smiles at him, knowing that it gets him in trouble. Now she suddenly feels lighter but a little angry. She will make the boys pay for disobeying when they’re big!


End file.
